


Keris Empu Glamdring

by magma_maiden, RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: #TAKABURC, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glamdring, Orcrist - Freeform, cerita ini soal pedang aja, iya - Freeform, wkwkwk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah tentang sebuah pedang legendaris yang memiliki kekhasan tersendiri di antara ribuan pedang lainnya.</p><p>Didedikasikan untuk Challenge Takaburc, kolaborasi buta dengan magmamaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keris Empu Glamdring

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ya kalau sejarahnya ngasal, daku tak tahu seperti apakah sejarah middle earth karena gak pernah baca bukunya dan modal film lotr ama hobbit doang ... itu pun tak lengkap nontonnya. Maafkan aku soal bahasa bulan juga ya, kulupa apa itu. #cry
> 
> Pedangnya Gandalf modelnya kayak kris. Pedangnya Thorin tetap kayak orinya.
> 
> The Hobbit belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. I--we do not take any profit from this story. It all for fun, guys.

Makan malam di rumah Elrond sungguh mengenyangkan, apalagi setelah berjalan dan berkuda dari Shire tanpa sapu tangan. Bilbo dan perut hobbit-nya yang tak berujung bahkan bisa dipuaskan dengan masakan kaum elf. Dan anggurnya! Ah, mustahil ada anggur seenak itu di timur Samudra. Begitu kata elf lelaki yang menuangkannya anggur. Bilbo hanya mengangguk-angguk percaya mendengarnya. Yang penting makanannya memenuhi kriteria empat sehat lima sempurna.

Ketika ia sudah melahap tujuh irisan rusa panggang saus jamur dan Bombur sudah telentang di sudut ruangan, Bilbo barulah berhenti makan dan minum. Thorin yang misuh-misuh sejak menginjak Rivendell bahkan terlihat kalem. Agak. Kalau keponakannya mulai bernyanyi di sebelah Thorin, ia dijamin akan menggeram jengkel. Dwarves lainnya ada yang terkantuk-kantuk di kursi, atau berbicara satu sama lain sambil berbisik dan terkekeh. Pasti terlalu banyak minum. Sepasang elf memainkan musik lambat di sudut ruangan, memberatkan kelopak mata yang tak waspada.

Karena Bilbo adalah seorang _gentlehobbit_ , ia bertahan tegak di kursinya sampai Elrond menghampiri.  “Saya harap makan malamnya menyenangkan untuk seorang hobbit, Mr. Baggins?”

“Sangat. Mantap. Enak sekali,” Bilbo mencicit, “terima kasih.” Ia hanya tak menyangka akan disapa terlebih dahulu, apalagi ketika ada Thorin dan Gandalf di meja bersamanya—sejak kapan Gandalf ada di situ? Bilbo tak ingat melihatnya sejak ia melahap rusa panggangnya yang kedua, entah ke mana. Si penyihir tampak tersenyum simpul di balik rimbun jenggotnya. Mungkin ia tahu apa isi pikiran si hobbit.

“Kami menemukan beberapa benda menarik di gua para troll,” kata Gandalf pada tuan rumah. “Senjata yang jelas tak wajar dimiliki troll, mengingat tingginya ilmu dan seni yang dibutuhkan untuk menempanya.”

Alis dramatis Elrond meninggi. Bilbo menahan diri untuk tidak membelalak melihatnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Gandalf memintanya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Bilbo mengerjap bingung. “Apa?”

“Pedangmu, Mr. Baggins, tunjukkan pada Lord Elrond.”

Dengan hati-hati Bilbo meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja, berusaha agar perhatiannya tidak teralihkan dengan kedatangan semangkuk beri segar untuk cemilan. Elrond tak lama memeriksanya, berkomentar bahwa benda itu lebih menyerupai pisau panjang daripada sebuah pedang. “Tapi jangan meragukan ketajaman dan kualitasnya,” kata sang tuan rumah sembari mengembalikan benda itu. Bilbo sekali lagi hanya manggut-manggut.

Kemudian giliran Gandalf mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tak disangka, Elrond membelalak dan nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. “Ini…!” serunya. “Ini…!”

Bilbo yang penasaran mencondongkan dirinya ke depan. “Ini apa?”

Elrond menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Ini pedang.”

Di sisi lain meja, seseorang tersedak.

Cuping hidung Gandalf melebar dan menyempit. “Ada yang harus kuketahui soal pedang ini, Elrond?”

Sayangnya Elrond melanjutkan pembicaraan dalam bahasa yang tidak Bilbo pahami, sehingga ia harus memuaskan diri dengan melahap buah-buah beri. Di seberangnya, Thorin menyeka noda di meja dengan canggung. 

* * *

Malam telah larut, namun Bilbo tidak tidur. Efek anggur elf-nya sudah memudar, dan ia mulai merasa bugar selepas tidur barang sejenak. Rasa penasarannya akan pedang yang diambil Gandalf kembali. Maka ia meninggalkan kamarnya, berusaha mencari si pengembara kelabu. Seluruh penghuni rumah Elrond tampaknya telah terlelap. Untunglah kaki hobbit-nya mampu menapak tanpa suara.

Dia temukan Gandalf di salah satu taman kecil, duduk sendirian di antara semak-semak sambil memandangi bulan. Wangi yang familiar menguar dari ujung pipanya.

“Tidak tidur?”

Bilbo melirik ke pinggang Gandalf. Pedang itu tidak ada di sana. “Penasaran.”

Gandalf menyodorkan sebatang pipa cadangan, yang diterima Bilbo dengan senang hati. “Pasti karena pedangnya, bukan, Bilbo Baggins?”

“Lord Elrond tampak kaget melihatnya,” Bilbo mengiyakan.

“Duduklah dahulu. Engkau yakin tak butuh istirahat lagi malam ini? Ini adalah kisah yang panjang.” Ekspresi tertarik Bilbo pastilah sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup bagi si penyihir, karena ia segera melanjutkan, “Pedang ini dahulu dimiliki oleh kakek buyut Elrond, seorang raja elf dari Zaman Pertama. Penempanya adalah makhluk keras kepala yang kurasa namanya Glamdring. Gelarnya empu. Lengkapnya Empu Glamdring.”

“Sang Empu adalah seorang elf yang … tidak suka mengikuti arus. Ketika pandai besi lain menempa pedang lurus, ia menempa pedang berkelok. Kelok lima, kelok tujuh, kelok sembilan. Selalu ganjil keloknya. Bagaimana ia membuatnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Pedang-pedang itu pun tak pernah ia berikan, hanya sesekali dipinjamkan ke tangan-tangan terpercaya.”

Pipa Bilbo mengepul-ngepul.

“Meski bentuknya aneh, pedang buatannya begitu tajam. Raja mendengar kemampuannya dan menginginkan salah satu pedang Glamdring. Tapi permintaan Raja ditolak sang Empu. Raja mengalah.” Gandalf mendengus panjang-panjang. “Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ketika bijih besi sudah habis ditambang dan seluruh negeri harus mempersenjatai diri, sang Raja kembali memohon Empu Glamdring untuk menempakannya pedang. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menolak. Maka kemudian Raja mengancamnya. Dia akan menyita semua pedang yang sudah ditempa oleh Empu Glamdring, melelehkannya dan membuat pedang baru dari sana.”

Kening Bilbo mengerut. “Itu ... sangat tidak efisien.”

Gandalf terbahak. “Raja melakukan itu hanya untuk melukai perasaan Empu Glamdring. Seorang pandai besi bukan lagi pandai besi ketika semua tempaannya dihancurkan. Karena khawatir, maka Empu Glamdring mengiyakan permintaan Raja. Tapi Empu Glamdring mempunyai syarat. Karena biji besi sudah habis di negerinya, dan dia tak ingin melelehkan salah satu karyanya untuk menempa pedang baru, maka dia meminta raja untuk mengambil  biji besi dari kerajaan dwarves sebab mereka terkenal akan kepandaian mereka dalam menambang.”

Gandalf menghisap pipanya, kemudian mengepulkan asap ke udara. Asap itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah figur tinggi, nampaknya seorang elf. “Raja mengiyakan permintaannya. Kemudian dia mengirim delegasi ke Blue Mountain. Seminggu penuh Raja menunggu kabar dari delegasinya, namun begitu delegasinya kembali, elf tersebut mengatakan bahwa dwarves dari Blue Mountain tidak dapat memberikan mereka biji besi sebab pasokan mereka hanya seberapa, akan digunakan untuk barter dengan orang-orang dari barat dan mereka kekurangan tenaga jika ingin menambang lebih dari Blue Mountain.”

Dahi Bilbo mengkerut. “Tunggu dulu, bukannya dwarves membenci elf? Dan lagi, Thorin datang dari Blue Mountain kan ... hm, ini kisah yang menarik. Oh kenapa dia harus meminta dari kerajaan dwarves? Bukankah para manusia juga sesekali menambang?”

“Hm, Mr. Baggins, kau tak boleh membandingkan kualitas hasil tambang dwarves dengan manusia sebab mereka lahir di dalam gua, dan besar pun di dalam sana. Mereka satu dengan batu maupun logam mulia yang ada di dalam sana, layaknya hobbit dan tanaman.” Bilbo mengangguk. “Sang Raja pun memilih untuk pergi sendiri ke kerajaan dwarves lainnya, melewati Misty Mountains dan hutan Mirkwood, ke gunung yang berdiri sendiri di hamparan padang dan danau, The Lonely Mountain, Erebor.”

Mata Bilbo membelalak. “Oh. Jadi pedang tersebut ditempa dari besi asli Erebor? Rumah asal Thorin?”

Gandalf tersenyum. “Iya. Begitu juga dengan pedang yang dipegang Thorin. Tapi kau tidak boleh menceritakan hal ini pada mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu tahu kalau pedang itu asalnya dari negeri mereka, sudah cukup dengan kunci dan peta pintu rahasia.” Sekali lagi Gandalf menghisap pipanya dan mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya. “Begitu Raja tiba, dia disambut oleh Raja dwarves yang saat itu menjabat, Raja Durin. Dia memberi tahu keinginannya pada Durin, yang dianggap aneh oleh Durin sendiri. Erebor adalah negeri yang kaya dengan logam dan batu mulia, tapi biji besi? Sangat jarang ditemukan di sana. Pasokannya hanya seberapa, namun Raja berhasil mendapatkan biji besi setelah sebulan penuh tinggal di kerajaan Erebor. Cukup untuk membuat beberapa pedang sekaligus. Dan luar biasanya, Raja pun berhasil mempelajari bahasa bulan yang digunakan dalam peta rahasia tersebut. Hubungan baik antara Raja dan Raja Durin ini yang digunakan sebagai contoh oleh elf Mirkwood, sebab para elf dari Mirkwood tidak pernah menjamah bagian luar dari hutan mereka.”

Bilbo mengangguk.

“Ketika Raja kembali,” lanjut Gandalf. “Dia langsung menuju ke tempat Empu Glamdring. Beliau memberikan biji besi tersebut dan menunggu agar Empu Glamdring langsung mengerjakannya. Namun Empu Glamdring berkata bahwa dia tak bisa mengerjakannya sekarang, dia harus mengikuti ritual-ritual yang ada terlebih dahulu. Maka dia menyuruh Raja untuk kembali ke kediamannya dan menunggu satu minggu lagi, lalu pedang tersebut akan selesai. Tentu Raja menolak, sebab dia sudah menanti-nanti pedang tempaan Empu Glamdring bertahun-tahun―dan sebab dia bisa mencium ada perang yang akan meletus beberapa bulan kemudian.”

Dahi Bilbo mengkerut lagi. “Perang? Perang apa?”

“Perang untuk mengalahkan pelayan kegelapan yang berjalan di muka bumi ini―Sauron.”

Sekali lagi dahinya mengkerut, “Sauron—kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar namanya?”

Gandalf terbahak. “Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, Mr. Baggins. Sauron tidak akan menjadi bagian dari perjalananmu.” Bilbo baru saja ingin menanyakan maksud dari Gandalf, tapi penyihir itu malah melanjutkan ceritanya. “Empu Glamdring terus bersikeras untuk tak menempanya dengan segera. Dia tak ingin kualitas pedangnya buruk. Katanya, dia harus menempanya di hari saat musim panas berubah menjadi musim gugur, dan bulan cerah di langit. Pada akhirnya, setelah perdebatan sengit, Raja mengalah dan berjanji akan kembali minggu depan—dua hari setelah musim gugur tiba.”

Bilbo mengangguk. “Jadi Rajanya datang dua hari setelah musim gugur tiba? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Pedang itu telah selesai ditempa. Dia memberikannya kepada Raja.” Gandalf tak melanjutkannya.

“Hanya itu? Dia menempanya kemudian memberikannya? Segitu saja?”

Gandalf menggeleng. Dia menaruh beberapa rempah di ujung pipanya kemudian membakarnya lagi. “Tanpa sang Raja ketahui, Empu Glamdring ternyata juga menempa satu pedang yang anehnya tidak berkelok seperti biasanya.”

Bilbo dengan cepat menghubungkan benang merahnya. “Pedang Thorin.”

“Iya, Orcrist. Pedang tersebut diberikan pada salah satu panglima raja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Diberikan saat hari peperangan dengan Sauron dan pasukan orc juga goblin.”

“Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya dari Raja, dan kenapa dia berikan pada Panglimanya?” tanya Bilbo heran.

Gandalf menggeleng. “Kedua pedang itu sama tajam dan kuat. Dikatakan bahwa dua pedang tersebut adalah karya terbaik dari Empu Glamdring meski dia membuatnya dengan terpaksa. Dan dua pedang tersebut adalah karya terakhirnya. Saat peperangan berlangsung, dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan panglima raja berperang dengan Orcrist di tangannya.”

“Huh. Aneh.” Bilbo mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya setelah dia menghisap pipanya yang semakin habis. “Apa yang terjadi dengan Raja dan Panglima tersebut?”

“Mati dalam peperangan, tapi sebelum mereka menciptakan nama besar untuk mereka dan senjata mereka dengan membantai ribuan musuh. Dan tak ada lagi yang melihat Keris Empu Glamdring dan Orcrist setelahnya.”

“Keris?”

Gandalf tersenyum. “Ah, itu sebutan yang diberikan Empu Glamdring kepada semua pedang berkelok ciptaannya.”

Bilbo manggut-manggut. “Jadi tak ada lagi yang pernah melihat dua senjata tersebut sampai kita menemukannya di gua troll?” Gandalf mengangguk. “Bagaimana bisa pedang tersebut sampai di gua troll?”

“Entahlah Mr. Baggins. Aku pun tidak tahu tentang hal tersebut.”

Bilbo meletakkan pipanya. Dia berdiri dan mengebas bajunya. “Huh. Itu cerita yang panjang.” Dia menguap sekali, lalu tersenyum pada Gandalf. “Dan itu adalah kisah yang menarik―meski aku penasaran bagaimana Empu Glamdring bisa menghilang begitu saja, dan bagaimana Panglima tersebut bisa mendapatkan Orcrist. Oh! Gandalf, bagaimana dengan keris lain milik Empu Glamdring?”

“Hilang.”

Bilbo mengerjap beberapa saat. “Hah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?”

“Entahlah Mr. Baggins. Tak ada yang tahu pastinya. Meski ada mitos bahwa beberapa dari keris tersebut hidup,” Gandalf mengelus jenggotnya. “Tetap saja tak ada yang tahu pastinya. Empu Glamdring adalah satu-satunya pandai besi yang menempa pedang dengan ciri khas seperti itu, dan rahasia pedangnya menghilang bersama dirinya.”

Bilbo menggaruk dagunya, kemudian menguap lagi. “Jadi keris Empu Glamdring adalah satu-satunya pedang berkelok yang masih ada di dunia ini. Oke. Terima kasih untuk kisahnya Gandalf. Aku rasa aku akan pergi ke tempat tidur sekarang. Kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan jauh besok pagi. Dan Gandalf, bagaimana dengan keris tersebut?”

“Tenanglah Mr. Baggins. Keris tersebut sudah menemukan rumahnya lagi,” kata Gandalf dengan senyuman.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Mbaknya gak ninggalin note so ...
> 
> Spoiler, empu glamdring dibunuh sama panglimanya gegara dia udah mohon dapat pedang gak dapat-dapat. Terus mayatnya dibuang di sungai yang ngalir ke mirkwood--------oke gue ngarang asal. Wkwkwkw. Oke kisahnya, gue bikin timeline thorin ama company udah figure out baca petanya sama elrond, blame me will ya, gue males harus nunggu kayak gitu lagi. Wkwkwk.
> 
> punyaku minim deskripsi sekali, :'( maap. penuh dengan dialog.
> 
> Gak tahu ya kalau ini bakal sesuai ekspektasi atau enggak, tapi ya ... maafkan, aku tak tahu harus ngapain sama starting wavenya. Sebenarnya pengen ngejelasin soal kenapa lekukan kerisnya kayak gitu, blablabla dan blablabla, tapi mah selain waktu (deadline mepet bruh) juga kurang referensi karena di jogja dan bukan di kupang. Kalau di kupang udah bisa tanya-tanya. Btw, pernah ingat bapak ngomong, keris yang kecil biasanay 3 lekukan itu pernah dia lihat di dalam perut seseorang—ditaruh leluhurnya di sana (kok jadi curhat ya) ... oke abaikan saya.
> 
> Review ya!


End file.
